Many users want to watch media content associated with a video hosting or sharing services on media devices, such as their televisions. It is often preferable or necessary to log in to a user account associated with the service to access and view media content. However, it is generally difficult to provide the user account information, such as a username and a password, in these types of media devices. For example, using input devices like remote controls to sign in to the user account from the media device can be time consuming and/or cumbersome.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new systems, methods, and media for authenticating multiple devices.